


Between Marriage and Choice: Silk Hiding Steel

by AkenJizo



Series: Between Marriage and Choice [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hashirama is a meddler, Madara is angry, Missions, Mito is a badass, Tobirama just wants to slap all the stupid out of his brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkenJizo/pseuds/AkenJizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hashirama, sick of Madara's inability to be nice to Mito, sends them on a mission together in the hopes that working together will force them to bond.  Will it work, or will Madara prove to be too stubborn for even camaraderie to overcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto; It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Rated Mature for stuff that'll happen later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama expresses his dissatisfaction with Madara's attitude.

“Look, all I’m saying is that maybe some backup is…well, not needed, but it couldn't hurt, right?”

“AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY MY ‘BACKUP’ HAS TO BE _HER_ , HASHIRAMA!”

Hashirama began to message his temples, a migraine from stress combined with Madara’s shouting starting to form.  He’d been expecting something like this, but he hadn’t quite realized just how opposed his best friend would be to the team assignment.  Well, he said “team” assignment, but it was really only to be Madara and Mito.  While still a team, it wasn't the full team of four that such assignments usually warranted.

And honestly, the Shodaime Hokage was rather surprised that _this_ was the point Madara had chosen to complain about.  He could have complained about the need for a partner at all, which…Hashirama had no counter for.  The head of the Uchiha clan was more than skilled enough to complete this mission on his own; he didn’t need anyone’s help for something as trivial as subduing the Ichibi, let alone Mito’s.

No, it was not a lack of skill that caused him to decide on this.

“It’s because you have a horrible relationship with her, Madara!  You’re attitude towards Mito hasn’t changed at all since she the day she first got here!”

That was the crux of the matter.  Despite everything that Mito had done to at least show the two most obstinate men in Konoha that she wasn’t a threat, Madara still treated her like she was worthless trash.  If anything, he’d gotten worse! 

That’s why both Madara and Mito were standing in front of his desk now; this pure, unadulterated hostility had to stop.  Hashirama was at his wits end with his best friend, and now was resorting to drastic measures to stop Madara from being such an ass all the time!

Madara gave Hashirama a look of pure confusion.  “And your solution to this was to send the woman along with me on a mission she’s not needed for, as if I am some sort of babysitter?!”

The head of the Senju finally got to his feet, as even his patience was reaching its limits.  “Not as a babysitter; as a partner!  Madara, tell me honestly; is there a single man or woman alive today that you have fought alongside and still despise?  Is there anyone, out of all the people who have shown you their guts, that you hate?”

The Uchiha’s greatest member outright flinched at that question, and suddenly found himself unable to look Hashirama in the eye.  It seemed like Madara understood, finally.  The Hokage turned his attention to Mito, his expression becoming infinitely less annoyed.  “Sorry Mito.  This was the only way I could think of that might finally get him used to you.”

Madara growled at that.  “Damn you Hashirama, that's not any of your business!  That's an issue between me and Uzumaki; don't stick your nose where it's not wanted!”

The God of Shinobi whirled around on the man, fixing one of his legendary glares on his surrogate brother.  “No, you listen to me, Uchiha Madara!  I shouldn’t have to remind you of this, but Mito is going to marry one of us!  And, since she’s a shinobi herself, that means she is going to be working alongside us, no matter who she chooses.  If you do not accept her now, then when will you ever?  You are my best friend, Madara, and I care for you deeply, but I cannot ignore how terrible you’ve been to Mito.  This mission will tell me once and for all if you can learn to live with her or not.” 

Hashirama sat back down in his chair.  “This is non-negotiable.  You and Mito shall complete this mission together.  That is final.  You are dismissed.”

A look of apoplectic rage crossed Madara’s face, but he knew a lost battle when he saw one.  He stormed out of the room, looking for all the world like he was about to murder someone.  Hashirama could only sigh.  This wasn’t going to be fun for any of them…

Mito herself lingered, hesitant between following Hashirama’s order and the question she clearly wanted to ask.  Ultimately, the latter won out.  “Hashirama-dono…I do not like questioning you, especially about something you are so adamant about, but…are you sure this will work?  Madara-dono looked so angry.  I fear that he will hate me more than ever after this.”

The Shodaime Hokage rubbed his face with his hands for a moment before looking at her in the eyes, his own becoming apologetic.  “No, I’m not sure that this will work at all.  In fact, it could backfire badly.  Madara is a good and kind man, but he is also stubborn and extremely proud.  I’m certain that at least some of his vitriol is simply him being unable to accept being wrong about you.  He will not see what he doesn’t want to see unless we force him to, and I believe this is the best way to do that.”

Hashirama sighed, thinking for a moment before continuing.  “Again, I’m sorry about this, Mito.  If there were another way, I’d go with that in an instant.  I know it’s asking a lot, but please be patient with him.  He’ll come around eventually.”  He hoped.  He knew what sort of man Uchiha Madara was (and that man was worth more than anything Hashirama would ever be), but sometimes his friend’s rage overcame his sense of morality.

Mito hesitated a moment longer, but eventually bowed her head.  “Very well, Hashirama-dono.  If this is your will, we will carry it out without fail.  We are both proud shinobi of Konohagakure, after all.”

The Shodaime Hokage looked at Mito in surprise, but she left before he could say anything.  He couldn’t help but grin; so she already considered herself a shinobi of Konoha!  That was excellent news!  Now all they had to take care of were Madara and Tobirama, and then Mito’s joining the village would be complete.

When his brother entered the room an hour later, Tobirama found the co-founder of Konoha doodling happily on the back of one of the treaties from the Daimyo.  The lecture that followed was as long as it was scathing, but Hashirama found that not even that could sour his mood.  He just needed to wait until Tobirama left, and then he could finish his drawing. 

On the paper, the Hokage and the three people most important to him stood side by side, all of them holding each other’s half-drawn hands.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara isn't happy about things, especially not when Uzumaki bugs him about stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto still doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.

Madara was pissed.  No, scratch that, pissed didn’t even _begin_ to do justice for the pure frothing-at-the-mouth anger that was coursing through his veins right now.  Who did Hashirama think he was, giving _Uchiha Madara_ orders?!  That hat was obviously too tight; a lack of blood circulation to the brain was the only explanation the head of the Uchiha could think of for Hashirama’s departure from sense.

The worst part about was that Madara had complied!  A Senju had given him, the master of the Sharingan, and order, and he’d just accepted it and ran like a dog with its tail between its legs!  It was sickening.  Had living in Konoha truly made him so weak that he could no longer stand up for himself?

No, it wasn’t his fault.  He was still as strong as ever; he could feel it.  It wasn’t even Hashirama’s fault.  His friend was being the same irritating bleeding heart he had always been.  It was Uzumaki that was to blame.  If it weren’t for her and that stupid fucking arranged marriage bullshit, neither he nor Hashirama would be in this mess to begin with!

He gritted his teeth and a snarl escaped his lips.  Must that miserable brat ruin everything she came across?!

No, no, he had to calm down.  The master of the sharingan had to restrain himself.  That worthless brat of Whirlpool, for reasons that escaped him completely, was well liked around the village.  Even his Uchiha brethren seemed to like her (a fact which never failed to baffle him).  The sheer outcry that would come from him killing her would be the stuff of nightmares, not because of anything they could do to him (he could kill the lot of them with his hands tied behind his back if he had to), but because of the effect it’d have on the village.  Konohagakure was still far too new to risk any strife among its administrators, let alone the highest echelons of authority.  For the sake of the dream he and Hashirama shared, Madara had to restrain himself.

The Uchiha let out an irritated sigh.  He’d been improving, at least.  Back in the day, he wouldn’t have thought twice about killing her the moment Uzumaki opened her useless mouth.  Holding back had never been his forte, but for the sake of a future where brothers didn’t have to watch each other die, he’d try.  It was the least he could do for Izuna.

That being said, he was going to slap the taste so far out of her mouth that it escaped earth’s gravity if she gave him her usual “oh I’m so harmless and innocent tee-hee <3” bullcrap during this mission.  He knew that the so called “perfect lady” that she presented herself as was nothing but a lie.  He guessed it made sense that she would want to hide her pitch-black nature from Hashirama (even if she didn’t mean him any harm; the Hokage just had that effect on people), but if she continued the charade after they were out of the village, it wouldn’t end well.  He was certain he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from kicking her ass up and down the Elemental Nations.

“Madara-dono?  Might I have just a moment of your time?  I thought we should discuss the mission before we departed.”

Oh great, think of the devil and she will appear.  He scowled and turned his head towards the speaker, looking down on Uzumaki Mito as she awaited her answer.  Discuss the mission?  There was nothing to discuss.  This mission was the easiest one Hashirama could have gotten away with giving them.  All they had to do was find the Ichibi, seal it, and bring it back.  It was the simplest thing in the world.

His scowl deepened a bit.  “We don’t leave until tomorrow, brat.  Anything you have to say can wait until then.”

Uzumaki nodded agreeably, and he instantly knew she was about to push the issue.  That was something she did.  She agreed with you and then explained in detail why you were the dumbest piece of shit alive.  Maybe not in so many words or as gruffly, but that’s what she did.  “To be sure, we do indeed leave tomorrow.  But certainly there is no harm in discussing things the day before?  It gives us more time to do as we please before we go.”

Madara let out a derisive snort, but just didn’t have the energy to argue such a worthless point right now.  “Alright, fine.  Let’s get this over with then.  What do you want, Uzumaki?”

The Whirlpool harlot gave him that infuriating smile of placating (and _completely fake come on how was he the only one that saw this?!_ ) gratitude.  “Thank you.  It’s a small thing, really.  I was just thinking about how to make Hashirama-dono’s wish for this mission a reality, and a thought came to me.  I was wondering if you would care to make a wager.”

The head of the Uchiha clan blinked once before smirking internally.  Well now, that was certainly not what he’d been expecting.  It was about time he saw something of worth from her.  “I see.  So that’s your plan; you want to earn my respect by beating me in a bet.  Not a bad idea, if it weren’t for the fact that you’re going to lose.  I accept, but I won’t settle for a boring game; let’s triple everything, shall we?”

Uzumaki’s smile didn’t waver as she answered.  “If that is what it takes, Madara-dono, I shall happily comply.”

Madara’s internal smirk grew a bit.  “Well then, here are the terms.  Number 1: we do this mission at my pace.  If you can’t keep up, for any reason, you lose.  Number 2: you will do all the fighting.  If I have to step in at any point, you lose.  Number 3: you are forbidden from asking help from _anyone_ during the mission.  Random strangers, summons, enemies, I don’t care; if you ask for aid, you lose, no exceptions.”

The Uchiha’s most prolific prodigy held up his right hand, raising a finger for each punishment he listed.  “When you lose, you will do three things.  First, you will go back to Whirlpool immediately.  Second, you will convince them to become a part of Konoha instead of remaining independent.  Thirdly, you will agree to never again enter the Land of Fire on pain of death."

There.  That should scare her off this farce she had planned.  She’d back away, they’d complete the mission ASAP, and then Madara could go back to hating her in peac-

“I agree to your conditions, Madara-dono.”

All of Madara’s thoughts came to grinding halt at that.  She…agreed?  But…but he’d made that as unfair as possible!  There was no way a weakling woman like Uzumaki Mito could keep the pace with him, let alone do all the fighting without any aid!  She wasn’t supposed to say yes!

But she had, and the moment he saw her smile, he knew she had planned this from the beginning; to win a bet was one thing, but to win a bet with the odds completely stacked against her?  He'd have no choice but to acknowledge her worth if she won.  To others, her smile wasn’t anything but a pleased smile, but the wielder of the sharingan knew her for what she was.  There was an impossibly smug grin behind that facade, he knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

She continued on, interrupting his train of thought.  “Now then, allow me to state my own terms.  If I should be victorious in our game, then you shall do the following: firstly, you shall agree to have a private dinner with me.  Secondly, you shall give me a thorough tour of the Uchiha clan compound.  Thirdly, you will tell me everything you know about what Hashirama-dono was like as a child.”  She extended her hand, her smile still plastered on her face.  “Do we have a deal?”

Madara was not one to back down from a challenge.  Without even thinking, he grabbed her hand and shook it once.  “I’m looking forward to seeing what you're capable of, Uzumaki.”

“And I” She smiled sweetly at him, and just for a moment, Madara's confidence in his victory wavered.  “am looking forward to that tour.”


End file.
